OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU NARUTOKUN
by tsuki.tsuki-chan
Summary: Naruto akan ulang tahun, semua anggota yang pernah ada dalam cerita Tsuki mau merayakannya. Dibantu dengan Author Tsuki juga, mereka merencanakan untuk membuat kejutan untuk Naruto. Akankah aksi ini berhasil? DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


Holla….. Tsuki buat cerita baru, cerita ini, cerita yang sangat gaje dan ga banget…. Hahahahaha. Ini cerita spesial untuk Naruto yang sedang berulang tahun. Otanjoubi omedetou Naruto-kun. Hehehehe. Ini adalah cerita tentang seluruh anggota kru (tokoh-tokoh dalam anime Naruto) dan author yang merencanakan tentang ulang tahun Naruto. Xixixixi, Tsuki bahagia banget nulis cerita ini. Berhubung sudah tau kalo disini Author juga masuk dalam cerita, ada yang berniat untuk menekan back?

Summary : Naruto akan ulang tahun, semua anggota yang pernah ada dalam cerita Tsuki mau merayakannya. Dibantu dengan Author Tsuki juga, mereka merencanakan untuk membuat kejutan untuk Naruto. Akankah aksi ini berhasil?

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Tokoh : Naruto, semua tokoh anime Naruto, Author Tsuki (?)**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis. Jika sudah merasakan firasat buruk tekan tombol back aja deh. (^0^)**

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU NARUTO-KUN

Dipagi yang sangat cerah, seorang wanita muda masih saja berada didalam selimutnya. Berbeda dengan orang-orang yang sudah merencanakan acara weekend mereka bersama orang-orang yang mereka kasihi.

"Engh…"

Wanita itu membalik tubuhnya kesamping, karena sinar matahari sudah mengganggu tidurnya yang sangat nyenyak.

BRAK!

"Hey, Author…." beberapa cewek dan cowok masuk kedalam kamar wanita itu yang kita ketahui bahwa itu adalah kamar sang Author. Mereka masuk dengan mendobrak pintu. Kenapa mereka melakukan itu? itu karena author itu kayak sapi, nggak bisa bangun jika sudah tidur, bahkan sepertinya jika ada bompun, dia juga tidak akan menyadarinya. *hey, Authornya itu kamu, baik-baikin dikit kek.*

Tapi sepertinya hal yang mereka lakukan sia-sia, karena sang Author ternyata masih tidur nyenyak, bahkan dia tidak merasa terganggu sedikitpun.

"Kau yang bangunkan, Gaara!" seorang wanita menyuruh adiknya untuk membangunkan Author.

Gaara mengangguk dan dengan gaya coolnya dia mendekati Author.

"Tsuki… bangun yuk. Bukankah kita mau berkencan? Ini aku Gaara." Gaara merayu Author.

"Kau saja yang pergi, aku tidak." jawab Author lalu menutupi mukanya dengan selimut. Gaara mundur kebelakang karena merasa gagal. Sekarang sang kakak yang mencobanya.

"Angin ribut…. Cepat-cepat-cepat selamatkan diri…" Temari berteriak-teriak menggunakan toa yang entah dari mana. Tapi Author malah tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Biar aku." Seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam akhirnya maju kedepan.

"Jika kau tidak bangun, aku akan mencium Naruto. Bukan seperti diceritamu yang kau jadikan Naruto seorang cewek, tapi aku akan menciumnya pada saat dia adalah cowok." bisik Sasuke.

GUBRAK!

"SASUKE PANTAT AYAM… TIDAK AKAN KU BIARKAN KAU MELAKUKAN ITU…." Tsuki bangun dari tidur panjangnya (?) walaupun dengan penuh pengorbanan yang sangat berat. Dia harus jatuh dari ranjang kecilnya. Tsuki melihat kedepan dan menemukan para artisnya sudah berkumpul.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, kita istirahat dulu." Tsuki menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Hey Author Tsuki. Kau lupa besok itu hari apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu aku tidak lupa, besok itu hari senin. Kau kira aku buta hari apa?" kata Tsuki yang sudah berniat masuk kembali kedalam selimutnya.

Dahi semua orang yang ada disana minus Tsuki berkedut.

"AUTHOR GILA! BESOK ULANG TAHUN NARUTO." Teriak semuanya ke arah Tsuki.

NGING…..

Telinga Author berdenging hebat. Mata Author sampai berubah menjadi putih.

"A-a-ano, sepertinya kita terlalu bersemangat berteriak." kata Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya. Sontak membuat semuanya memandang Tsuki. Mereka dapat melihat bahwa jiwa Tsuki sudah ingin keluar. melihat hal itu, Chouji, Lee, Kiba dan Neji segera menghampiri Tsuki dan memasukan kembali jiwanya.

"Ck! Kalian terlalu bersemangat mengatakannya." Tsuki mengusap-usap kupingnya yang sepertinya sedikit tuli.

"Kau memang sulit sekali dibangunkan dan diberitahu, Author. Merepotkan." Shikamaru melipat tangannya dan bersender ketembok.

"Baik-baik, aku bangun." Tsuki keluar dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri dihadapan semuanya.

"Jadi apa yang kalian rencanakan?" Tsuki bertanya kepada semuanya, tetapi setelah menatap semuanya yang dia lihat adalah para cowok yang sedang memegangi hidungnya. 'sebenarnya ada apa?' batin Tsuki. Dia memandang para cewek dengan pandangan bingung. Ino mendekati Tsuki.

"Kau masih menggunakan baju tidur, Author." bisik Ino ditelinga Tsuki.

Tsuki melihat kebawah dan melihat dirinya sendiri.

"DASAR MESUM…."

BUGH! DUAK! BUAK!

*Skip time*

Tsuki keluar dari kamarnya, berniat untuk mengunci kamarnya. Tapi sayang sekali pintu kamarnya sudah tidak ada, jadi dia tidak bisa mengunci kamarnya. Penampilannya kali ini sudah biasa, dia menggunakan jeans, dan kemeja putih dengan kaos putih didalamnya, dia biarkan kancing kemejanya tidak dikancing dan memakai topi. *Hey! Tidak ada yang menyuruh untuk mendeskripsikan dirimu.*

"Lama sekali, wanita itu memang lama sekali jika berdandan." Kankuro angkat bicara.

"Itu tidak lama, aku hanya butuh 15 menit untuk bersiap." Tsuki membela diri.

Tsuki memandang wajah semuanya dan mukanya berubah malu ketika melihat wajah semua cowok.

"Xixixixi, maaf muka kalian sedikit memar. Gomen, gomen, gomen." Tsuki membungkukan badannya berkali-kali.

"Kau sendiri yang salah. Kenapa memakai baju tidur yang transparan!" Sai melipat tangannya bertanda bahwa dia sedikit kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, Author melemparkan seluruh barang yang ada dikamarnya. Bahkan dia mampu mengangkat kasurnya dan melemparkannya kepada semua cowok. Jika tidak percaya, lihat saja kamarnya sekarang yang sudah tidak berbentuk. *nggak mau*

"Aku traktir es krim deh, ok, ok, ok?" Tsuki membujuk semuanya.

"Jika es krim yang berada di café itu, aku mau." Shino menunjuk sebuah café yang ada didekat mereka. Tsuki memandang café itu.

"Hey Shino, kau gila apa? Aku tidak punya banyak uang. Aku belikan es loli saja. Bagaimana? Akukan Author miskin." bujuk Tsuki.

"Judulnya es krim, bukan es loli." Tenten mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Baik- baik, kita beli es krim disana, tapi…. Satu untuk semua ya…" Tsuki melangkah gembira menuju café itu.

Tsuki menatap semua orang yang memegang masing-masing es krimnya. Bukankah dia bilang satu untuk semua? tetapi ternyata satu eskrim itu semuanya untuk satu orang. Mereka pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan maksud Author. Author menghitung uang yang ada didompetnya.

"Kita menunggu disana, Tsuki." Sakura mengedipkan matanya.

Semuanya pergi meninggalkan Tsuki yang mengurus tentang pembayaran

"Semuanya 10 juta." pelayan memberitahukan uang yang harus Tsuki bayar.

"A-a-apa… apa tidak salah menghitung?" Tsuki merasa tidak percaya dengan itu semua.

" kira itu wajar berhubung setiap orang menggunakan ember untuk menampung eskrimnya." kata pelayan itu sambil membalik cafenya yang bertuliskan buka menjadi tutup. Tsuki menghadap kebelakang dan mendeathglare anggota krunya, tapi deathglare itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa.

"Ano, kalo hutang dulu gimana?" Tsuki berbisik kearah pelayan.

"Tidak bisa!" pelayan itu langsung menjawab.

"Uang didompet hanya ada 100 ribu." kata Tsuki mengeluarkan uangnya.

"Harus bayar lunas. Sekarang juga!" pelayan itu terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Aku mohon…" Tsuki ingin menangis.

BRUK!

"Ini semuanya 10 juta." seorang pemuda memberikan uangnya untuk membayar. Tsuki bahagia mendengar hal itu dan dengan gerakan patah-patah Tsuki menengok kesamping.

"K-K-Kyuu. Kyuu…. Kau baik sekali. Aku akan membayarnya nanti." Author memeluk Kyuubi.

"Tidak usah membayarnya, kau hanya perlu menemaniku tidur malam ini saja." bisik Kyuubi pelan. Tsuki langsung menjauhkan Kyuubi dari dirinya.

"Dasar mesum!"

TAK!

Tsuki memukul kepala Kyuubi.

"Ya sudah kau akan menjadi budakku selama 1 bulan." Kyuubi menyeringai. Dia memang ingin sekali menjadikan Author sebagai budaknya. Bahkan sejak dia ditawari menjadi salah satu artis didalam ceritanya.

Keringat dingin yang ada ditubuh Tsuki keluar, dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya menjadi budak dari Kyuubi. Dia bahkan lebih memilih masuk kedalam tempat yang berisi para monster, dari pada harus menjadi budak Kyuubi, yang pasti akan lebih parah dan lebih seram dari itu semua.

"Ayo jalan budakku." Kyuubi menggandeng tangan Tsuki. Tsuki mau tidak mau harus menurut.

"Hey, Kyuu!" sapa semuanya.

"Ternyata kalian ya! Bukannya Author itu sedikit tidak suka denganmu, Kyuu?" Ino penasaran.

"Itu karena hmp-" Kyuubi menutup mulut Tsuki.

"Karena dia ingin meminta bantuanku." Kyuubi mengedipkan matanya ke Tsuki. Yang membuat Tsuki ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa nasibnya sesial ini. Kyuubi dan Tsuki duduk berdampingan.

"Ambilkan aku tisu!" Kyuubi menyuruh Tsuki.

Tsuki mengambi tisu yang ada didekat mereka dan memberikannya kepada Kyuubi.

"Aku tida mau tisu itu, tisu yang ada dipojok meja itu." kata Kyuubi menunjuk meja pojok yang berada diluar café. Tsuki mengepalkan tangannya dan berdiri. Ingin sekali dia menghajar Kyuubi, tapi itu tidak bisa, karena dia menjadi budaknya sekarang. Dan akhirnya Tsuki keluar.

"Hey Kyuubi, apa yang kau lakukan sehingga Author begitu? Aku juga mau." tanya Kiba.

"Hanya aku yang boleh tau. Khukhukhukhu." Kyuubi menyeringai.

Tsuki kembali dengan kotak tisu ditangannya.

"Bersihkan mulutuku dari es krim." Kyuubi memberi perintah lagi.

"Kau juga mempunyai tangan." Tsuki duduk di kursi.

"Tapi kau-"

BLETAK!  
>Tsuki memotong ucapan Kyuubi dengan melempar kotak tisu kearah Kyuubi.<p>

"Kau pikir kau bisa mempermainkanku." Tsuki menegok kearah Kyuubi dengan aura yang sangat hitam. Membuat Kyuubi harus menelan ludahnya. Dia mengambil kotak itu lalu membersihkan mulutnya sendiri.

"Jadi apa yang direncanakan?" Tsuki membuka diskusi.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Tsuki berjalan kearah markas bobrok yang berada ditengah hutan. Dia berjalan dengan tergesa, bahkan sangat cepat.

"Tolong…. Ada babi hutan…" teriak Tsuki.

GUBRAK!

Tsuki mendobrak pintu markas bobrok itu.

"Wah… Author Tsuki rupanya. Mau ngasih job baru nih?" tanya Kakuzu sambil membawa kalkulator.

"Hmmm… Nanti ku pikirkan. Boleh aku duduk?" tanya Author Tsuki kepada Kakuzu.

"Bayar, 50ribu." Kakuzu meminta bayaran.

"Ya sudah, aku berdiri saja." Tsuki tidak jadi duduk. Berhubung uang yang dimilikinya hanya 100ribu. Tsuki meminta semuanya berkumpul.

"Aku ingin kalian mempersiapkan ulang tahun Naruto. Cukup kalian dekorasi ruangannya saja. Masalah tempat, tempatnya di rumahku. Kalian tahu bukan?" Tsuki memberi tahu rencananya.

"Apa untungnya?" Kakuzu kembali memainkan kalkulatornya.

"Xixixixi. Kaliankan teman, ayolah…" bujuk Tsuki.

"Aku pasti membantu, berhubung Otoutou ada disana." Itachi mengelus dagunya.

"Hmmm… aku juga ikut deh." Konan mengangkat tangannya.

"Baiklah, kami semua ikut." kata Pein yang bertindak sebagai ketua.

Tsuki mengambil tas besar yang ada diluar, entah darimana tas itu muncul, mungkin dari kantong Doraemon(?) dia membawa masuk tas itu dan memberikan isinya satu-satu kepada anggota akatsuki.

"Ini petasan sisa tahun kemarin." Tsuki memberi kepada Deidara.

"Ini boneka satu-satunya yang ada dikamarku." Tsuki memeluk boneka itu sebentar lalu memberinya kepada Sasori.

"Ini majalah yang Tsuki temukan di lokasi pembuatan cerita." Tsuki memberi kepada Pein.

"Ini kertas bekas yang Tsuki kumpulkan." Tsuki memberi kepada konan.

"Ini foto Sasuke terbaru." Tsuki memberi kepada Itachi.

"Ini celengan Tsuki yang Tsuki kumpulkan selama seminggu." Tsuki memberi kepada Kakuzu. Ada acara tarik-tarikan celengan sebelum akhirnya Tsuki harus rela memberikannya kepada Kakuzu. Tsuki memberikannya dengan bercucuran air mata.

"Ini bunga yang Tsuki temukan diperjalanan." Tsuki memberi kepada Zetsu.

"Ini ikan yang Tsuki pancing diperjalanan juga." Tsuki memberi kepada Kisame.

"Ini permen lollipop Tsuki yang terakhir." Tsuki memberi kepada tobi.

"Hidan.. aku tidak memiliki apa-apa." Tsuki menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku membantu karena dewa jashin, tenang saja. Hahahahahaha." Hidan mulai tertawa gaje.

"Aku harap kalian sudah mempersiapkannya sejak sekarang. Jam 11 malam aku sudah melihat hasilnya. Ok." Tsuki membungkukan badannya sedikit lalu keluar dari markas bobrok itu.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Hey itu Author. Bagaimana?" tanya Orochimaru yang entah diundang siapa.

"Berhasil! Apa semua sudah datang?" tanya Tsuki.

"Hadir…." jawab mereka serempak. Tsuki dapat melihat semua anggota lama berkumpul, Jiraya, Tsunade, Kushina, Minato, Iruka, Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Kabuto dan Orochimaru.

"Apa yang kami lakukan?" tanya Kushina dengan semangat.

"Kushina, Kau adalah ibunya. Kau dan Minato berprilaku seperti biasa saja." jawab Tsuki.

"Hmm…. Masalah yang lain, Bagaimana jika kalian menyiapkan makanan. Uangnya dari iuran saja. Ok? dan kalian langsung kerumahku, disana sudah ada anggota akatsuki yang sedang mempersiapkan ruangannya." Tsuki menjelaskan. Lalu setelah itu dia membungkukan badan dan pergi meninggalkan mereka yang mulai mengeluarkan uang iuran.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Tsuki berjalan ke rumah Naruto bersama dengan Kushina dan Minato. Tsuki berniat untuk mengundang Naruto ke rumahnya dia akan memberikan kejutan untuk Naruto.

CKLEK!

"Tadaima.." kata Kushina dan Minato bersamaan. Tsuki dipersilahkan duduk dan Kushina memanggil Naruto untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Hoam. Bukankah kau bilang kita istirahat dulu sebentar?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

"A-a-ano Naruto-kun. Bisakah nanti jam 12 malam ke rumahku?" Tsuki bertanya dengan malu-malu.

"Baiklah." Jawab Naruto tanpa basa-basi. Tsuki memandang Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar, kemudian dia menyeringai. Membuat Naruto meragukan jawabnnya untuk datang ke rumah Author.

"Ok, aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa Naruto-kun." Tsuki membungkukan badannya sebentar.

"Hey. Aku berpakaian cowok nanti?" tanya Naruto kepada Tsuki yang ingin keluar.

"Untuk kali ini, aku jadikan kau laki-laki." kata Tsuki sambil tersenyum

Tsuki keluar dari rumah Naruto dan segera mengeluarkan handphonenya dengan cepat dia menulis pesan untuk semuannya.

'Rencana berhasil! Kita berkumpul jam 11. Masing-masing membawa satu ember air. Aku tidak peduli kalian campur apa air itu.' Tsuki menekan tombol send.

~PUKUL 11.45 PM~

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul…" tanya Tsuki memeriksa semuanya.

"Siap! Semua sudah selesai." kata semuanya. Mereka masing-masih memegang satu ember air. Mereka akan menyiram Naruto. *hey… Naruto bukan bunga.* semua menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Suara jam berbunyi, menandakan bahwa sekarang sudah jam 12.

CKLEK!

"Siap-siap…" Tsuki memberi aba-aba.

"Author… aku datang."

"Sekarang!"

BYUR….

Seperti terkena Tsunami. Naruto yang baru datang langsung dilanda banjir air yang sangat banyak. Tetapi bukan hanya itu. dia merasa bahwa air yang mereka siram bukan air biasa.

"HEY… APA YANG KALIAN-"

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU NARUTO…" kata semua serempak. Naruto memandang semuanya.

"RENCANA KEDUA." Tsuki berteriak. Semua segera membentuk barisan.

"saikou no PUREZENTO kimi ni . kokoro kara okuritai . kyou no hi wo . dare yori mo . matte itanda. onaji hoshi ni umarete . onaji toki wo sugoshite . kiseki teki ni deaeta no . ogesa janai yo . kono tsugi mo . zutto saki mo . matta minna de oiwai shiyou . HAPPY BIRTHDAY. HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU  
>HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU . dore kurai tatta da mo kimi to . tomodachi ni natte kara . uso mitai . kimi wo shiranai . atashi ga ita koto . HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU . HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU<br>. dore kurai tatta da mo kimi to . tomodachi ni natte kara . uso mitai . kimi wo shiranai . atashi ga ita koto  
>. puitto soppo kenka shite . ijihacchattemo kekkyoku . waraidashite nakanaori . yappa suki damon<br>. moshi kimi ga . hekonda toki wa . kimi no ii toko ikura demo . itte ageru. HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU . HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU . dore kurai tatta da mo kimi to . tomodachi ni natte kara  
>uso mitai . kimi wo shiranai . atashi ga ita koto . puitto soppo kenka shite . ijihacchattemo kekkyoku . waraidashite nakanaori . yappa suki damon . moshi kimi ga . hekonda toki wa . kimi no ii toko ikura demo . itte ageru . onaji hoshi ni umarete . onaji toki o sugoshite . kiseki teki ni deaeta no . kanshashite. iru yo . kono tsugi mo . zutto saki mo . matta zettai oiwai shiyou . HAPPY BIRTHDAY . HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU . HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU." *xixixixixxi maaf banyak lagunya*<p>

Semua bernyanyi bersama-sama layaknya paduan suara. Mereka menyanyikan lagu dari anime shugo chara yang berjudul kimi no birthday.

Naruto terharu dengan apa yang diberikan kepadanya. Naruto menatap semuanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba Author keluar dari tengah-tengah paduan suara dengan membawa cake ulang tahun dengan beberapa lilin yang mengitarinya.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Naruto-kun. Tiup lilinnya, jangan lupa make a wish juga ya.." Tsuki tersenyum kepada Naruto. Naruto menghapus air mata yang ada disudut matanya. Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya. 'Aku harap, aku bisa terus bersama kalian semua dan juga bersama para penggemarku. Xixixixixi.' Doa Naruto. Kemudian Naruto meniup semua lilin.

PROK. PROK. PROK.

Semua bertepuk tangan.

"Arigatou… aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. hiks. Hiks. Hiks." Naruto menangis. Kushina memeluk Naruto.

"KAMI SEMUA MENYAYANGIMU NARUTO…." Tiba-tiba semuanya memeluk Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dalam peukan semuanya. Dia sangat senang berada disini. Ditengah-tengah semua orang yang menganggap dirinya keluarga.

"Jangan lupa, Tsuki. Kau harus menjadi budakku selama 29 hari kedepan. Apa kau ingin menggantinya? aku masih bersedia loh menerima pergantian. Apa kau berubah pikiran dan lebih berniat untuk menemaniku tidur malam ini." Kyuubi berbisik dikuping Author.

DUAK!

Author memukul kepala Kyuubi.

"Jangan harap kau akan mendapatkannya." Aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Tsuki.

~OWARI~

Hahahahahaha itulah kejadian yang terjadi. Sebenarnya, aku disuruh untuk tidak mempublish. Berhubung, aku ingin berbagi cerita tentang ulang tahun Naruto. Aku publish deh. Cerita ini aku persembahkan kepada Naruto yang berulang tahun hari ini. aku harap Naruto makin banyak penggemarnya. Hohohoho. Supaya Tsuki bisa berbagi cerita. Soalnya teman-teman Tsuki sedikit banget yang suka Naruto.*curcol* Hehehehehe. Kata-kata terakhir. OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU NARUTO-KUN…..

Satu lagi, berniat untuk mereview kah?

Translet lagu shugo chara kimi no birthday

Saya ingin dengan sepenuh hati saya untuk memberikan Anda yang terbaik saat ini  
>Saya telah menunggu hari ini lebih dari siapapun<p>

Setelah lahir di planet yang sama, di waktu yang sama  
>tidak berlebihan untuk berpikir bahwa setelah bertemu Anda adalah sebuah keajaiban<br>mari kita semua merayakan bersama-sama saat ini dan selamanya  
>Selamat Ulang Tahun<p>

Berapa banyak waktu telah berlalu sejak kami menjadi teman?  
>Tampaknya kebohongan bahwa ada suatu waktu ketika aku tidak tahu kau<p>

Tentu saja aku seperti ketika kita membuat perdamaian dengan tertawa  
>setelah bertengkar tiba-tiba dan keras kepala berpaling dari satu sama lain<br>Setiap kali Anda merasa down, saya akan mengingatkan Anda dari semua poin baik anda  
>Setelah lahir di planet yang sama, di waktu yang sama<br>Saya bersyukur atas keajaiban setelah bertemu Anda  
>mari kita merayakan saat ini dan selamanya tanpa gagal<br>Selamat Ulang Tahun. Selamat ulang tahun. Selamat ulang tahun


End file.
